fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC17
is the 17th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the final part of "Incident Arc". In this episode where Cure Sakuya appears and revealed to being Esther Blanchett. Plot * Transcript Short synopsis: While Hermione's mother told Juliet about her daughter's dramatic childhood, Chrno was kidnapped by Cain, and Rosette then starts chasing him on Seiryu's back. Esther appears in front of Rosette and her gang, and revealed to be Cure Sakuya during her meeting in the Hanami Festival. Highly convinced that Rosette is responsible for her friend's murder, she denies the facts. Full synopsis: Meg and Jo are currently transferred into the Heian High School as transferred students. Azmaria is also transferred into the Edo Middle School as a the first-grade student. Meanwhile, Rosette isolating herself in the bathroom as she thought of Cure Sakuya. Hermione's mother talks at Juliet about her daughter's lonely childhood. However, Cain had kidnapped Chrno in front of Rosette, she rides Seiryu and pursued them. Then, Esther appears and showed in front of them, she accused Rosette to killing Ion Fortuna 6 months ago, Rosette deny and have do nothing in this murder. Cain uses Chrno as a hostage and threatens to kill him, which forced Rosette to fight, Esther showed her own Spiritual Paintbrush and revealed to be Cure Sakuya herself since the meet into the Hanami Festival. The fight is intense, Rosette became Mangetsu Tsukiyomi and defeated the Ayakashi. But Cain used Chrno as a lure to disarm Rosette, which allowed Esther to take the lead over her and has been defeated. The remaining girls and their familiars comes to rescue shortly after. But finding that Esther who is no longer the same as she had known her, Hermione began to attacked instinctively with an unknown ability from her Fire Supernatural Element, and saved Chrno from Cain's clutches. But wanting to kill Esther by an impulsive act, Hermione accidentally wounded Juliet, which shocks her even more, Esther and Cain are retreating. Meg blamed Hermione for her impulsiveness, Hermione hit her and fled, but regretted bitterly for always acted as an immature and impulsive spoiled child. Major Events * Esther Blanchett reappears and revealed to be Cure Sakuya: the Land Goddess. * It was revealed that Meg is transferred into the Heian High School as a second-grade student, while Jo is transferred into the Heian High School as a third-grade student. * Azmaria is transferred into the "Edo Middle School" as a transfer student and being the first grade. * Despite the Ayakashi's defeat, Cure Tsukiyomi has been defeated by Cure Sakuya. * Hermione's mother reveals at Juliet about Hermione's lonely childhood how she living as an outcast by people because of her supernatural status and seen her as a demon. * In a berserk condition, Suzaku had unconsciously activated an unknown power from her Fire Supernatural Element. But accidentally seriously wounded Juliet by impulsive act that made herself responsible, which lead her to become more serious and mature. * The "Incident Arc" will ended with the episode 17, and starts the "Shibuya Trip Arc" with the episode 18. * This is the last episode to have "Memories of You" and being replaced by "Kimi to Nara!" as the ending. Trivia * Joshua Christopher is now a first-grade student into the Heian High School as Meg who's also a transfer student as a first-grade student. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Ninmenju is a strange tree which bears flowers looking like human heads. These heads cannot speak but they do smile and can even laugh. In the autumn season, they bear face-shaped fruit which tastes sweet and sour. If they laughs at the tree, the head-shaped flowers will laugh back at that person. If they laugh too strongly, the human-like heads will wilt and fall off the trees. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi / Mangetsu Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad Villains * Cain Nightroad * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet * Seth Nightroad * Caterina Sforza * Ion Fortuna (flashback only) * Antonio * Regan * Hermione's father * Hermione's mother Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Incident Arc Category:Beginning Saga